


Swish Swish

by CobaltCakes001



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Yamaguchi Tadashi, OOC Possibly, Other, Slice of Life, Tattoo Artist Terushima Yuuji, Terushima be Yamaguchi's biggest hype man, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, Yamaguchi in a dress, a little dysphoria, but we feel confident in dresses, that's the fic, we still don't know these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCakes001/pseuds/CobaltCakes001
Summary: Tadashi is getting ready for a date, and plans to wear a dress for the first time. They're not too sure how their boyfriend will react, and are nervous how they look in it. Is this even a good idea?Or; It's a very good idea, and Terushima makes sure Tadashi knows it.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Swish Swish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so something that isn't KuroTsukki from me, oh my gosh. They can write other ships! Maybe idk, please be nice. (〃￣ω￣〃)ゞ
> 
> TW: I did mention dysphoria in the tags, but if this is something that upsets you I'm letting you know. It's nothing too bad, Yamaguchi just be having one of those days. Clothes, height, looks, makeup, none of that defines your gender or identity. You're valid, regardless how you look or dress. We all have those days, those that experience this, that despite knowing, it's still frustrating to get dressed and pick out all the things that you don't like. The struggle is still there when want to feel more masculine or feminine or neither, and you feel like people won't be as validating. 
> 
> It can be struggle, but know that Cobalt is your corner! *。ヾ(｡>ｖ<｡)ﾉﾞ*。You're valid and I hope you feel confident in your identity and appearance.

Tadashi is currently standing in the eye of a hurricane. That hurricane being, clothes, and shopping bags. They had just gone shopping with Yachi and Tsukishima to buy new clothes. Since starting university, Tadashi has felt much more confident and buys and wears what they want. But deciding on an outfit for their date with Terushima? Tadashi didn’t realize how stressful it would be. They’ve lost track of how many outfits they’ve tried on.

Amongst the shopping they did, there were a few dresses they picked out. Tadashi is wearing one of them, and has been scrutinizing themselves for the last ten minutes. The dress is a simple white spaghetti strap flare dress that falls just above the knee. One of the reasons they bought it, was because of the way it swished when they spun around. But now, staring at themselves for the last ten minutes, Tadashi is beginning to question if they made the right decision to purchase it. 

The dress’s neckline is deep, and showing off their collarbones. However it did accentuate their flat chest, and because it is a spaghetti strap, their shoulders seem just that more broad and pronounced. Tadashi is confident, they know they can rock whatever they want. But sometimes just the more you look at yourself in the mirror, the more you don’t like who’s staring back. Tadashi let out a big sigh. Of course, all days to feel gender dysphoria, is right before a date. 

They try to think positive, and look around at the mess on the floor, to see if there’s anything to improve the look. They spot their favourite light pink floral cardigan, it’s see through and stops just above the hem of the dress. Tadashi twists and turns, deciding if it helps any. It doesn’t hide anything per say, but the attention isn’t directly on the amount of skin they’re showing. Tadashi steps over the piles, making their way to their dresser. They figure a long necklace would look nice, though it would bring attention to the neckline. Just to see if looks good, Tadashi thinks to themself. They pull out a long silver necklace with a heart pendant, and go back to the full length mirror. Stepping around the piles, they come face to face with themselves once again.

The necklace is a nice touch, especially since Terushima is the one who bought it for them. They fiddle with pendant as they cock their hip, and pose in front of the mirror. They contemplate leggings or tights, to distract from their legs, but isn’t really the season. Tadashi realizes that the outfit would look complete with their strappy wedge sandals. Stepping over the piles, again, to their closet to dig out the sandals. They sit on the edge of their bed, and do them up. Standing and walking back to the mirror, Tadashi is now taller than the mirror and steps back to see the complete look. They easily gain another two inches with the wedges, which would make them even taller than their boyfriend. Which doesn’t really bother them, but it’s just one more thing that makes them more masculine. 

“ARGH! IT DOESN’T MATTER!” Tadashi shouts, kicking at the piles around them. “Since when does height have a gender? Why do I get so worked up about this?” They slump down, and sit in the middle, around all the clothes and shopping bags. Tadashi steadies themself, and takes deep breaths, just like they practiced. 

Suddenly there is a jangling of keys, and the turn of the lock. 

“Hey Babe, it’s just me. I know we said 2 o’clock, but I couldn’t wait.” Terushima calls from the foyer. Tadashi frantically stands up, and looks around the room, yup still a mess. They are a mess. Tadashi didn’t know what to say, they’re not sure whether to call off the date, or at least step out of the room so Terushima isn’t scarred from the disasters that took place in the bedroom. “Where are you?” The voice is getting closer now, Tadashi is still unsure what to do. 

“Um, I’m in the bedroom, j-just give me a second…” Tadashi hates that they stutter. The footsteps stop right outside the door. 

“Okay, are you good? Can I come in?” Tadashi could hear the concern lacing Terushima’s tone. Tadashi really wants to say yes, but they still need a second to collect their thoughts. They didn’t answer, unsure how to say no without being mean. “It’s alright, I’m just going to make tea for us. I’ll be back in 5.” Terushima says, and makes his way from the bedroom. 

Truly, Tadashi couldn’t ask for anyone better than Terushima. Their past relationships would kinda brush over that detail, say they understood Tadashi and that they were totally accepting of them. Only to turn around, call Tadashi their boyfriend. This happened with several relationships, and every time Tadashi tried to correct them later, they’d apologize but made no effort to correct in future encounters. One girlfriend even said it was easier to just say that Tadashi was her boyfriend. Needless to say these relationships didn’t last. Tadashi was smarter than to stay in those kinds of relationships. But it was very discouraging for them to find a partner that would be accepting. 

How did Tadashi get so lucky? They have been dating for a while now, almost a year, but it never fails to surprise Tadashi how kind and understanding their boyfriend is. It was before they were officially together, together, one of their first dates, that Tadashi brought up their identity and preferred pronouns. Terushima was very accepting, and mentioned while this would be his first non-binary partner, he would take everything in stride, use the right pronouns and try his best. He told Tadashi to correct him anytime he messed up, and if ever referred to Tadashi as something that made them uncomfortable, to tell him so. Now after all that time, Terushima rarely slips up, using pet names that are comfortable, and proudly introduces them as his partner to anyone asking. 

Suddenly a wave of reassurance washes over Tadashi. Despite never wearing a dress before, let alone with Terushima, this is what they feel comfortable wearing. It doesn’t matter that they’ll be just that much taller than their boyfriend, or they look too flat to wear this kind of dress. They love the material, and the freeing nature of the skirt. Tadashi walks back over to their full length mirror, to study themselves once again, but this time fully confident in their outfit. They smile and turn at different angles, enjoying the dress swishing with their turns. There’s the sound of footsteps approaching again, and a knock. 

“Hey, I made us some tea, do you want to drink it out here or can I come in…” Terushima’s voice sounds hopeful, Tadashi realizes they worried their boyfriend needlessly. 

“Of course, sorry Yuuji, please come in.” Tadashi says turning around. They debate opening the door for Terushima but they want to see how he’ll react to their outfit. Slowly Terushima opens the door, with two mugs in his hands. 

“Are you feeling alright babe-” Terushima cut himself off, catching sight of Tadashi. His eyes go wide, and cheeks turn pink. Tadashi is almost certain that their cheeks are also pink. Not taking his eyes off Tadashi, Terushima carefully places the mugs on the surface closest to him, and breaks out into a big grin. And suddenly he’s rushing over, stepping over the piles making his way to Tadashi. In one foul swoop, Terushima picks up Tadashi by the waist, spinning them around. Tadashi shrieks, and quickly holds on tight to Terushima’s shoulders, giggling at their boyfriends sudden abruptness. 

“BABY LOOK AT YOU!” He cries, continuing to spin Tadashi around, causing the skirt to twirl as well. Tadashi giggles and feels their face heat up more. “You look amazing!” After a few 360s, Terushima places Tadashi back on the ground, keeping his hands on their waist. Terushima is still shameless staring, taking in the complete outfit. 

“Thank you, I wasn’t really sure about it at first. But I really like this dress.” Tadashi looks down at their boyfriend, realizing they have gained a couple of inches on their boyfriend. 

“You look absolutely stunning! Wow! I especially love the necklace.” Terushima smirks and raises a hand and tilts Tadashi’s chin down more and brings them together for a sweet kiss. He smooths his hand down to rest on the nape of Tadashi’s neck, leaning back to look in their eyes. “I’ve always loved you being taller.” 

“Oh? I’m not that much taller, but these shoes give me at least two more inches.” Tadashi lifts up one of their shoes as if to make the point clear. “Why is that you like me taller anyway?” They smirk.

“So I can do this.” Terushima dips Tadashi, one hand cradling Tadashi’s neck and shoulders, and one around their waist. Tadashi throws their head back laughing at their boyfriends antics, which only seems to spur Terushima on more and ducks down planting kisses all over Tadashi’s neck. Which only makes Tadashi giggle more. Terushima swings Tadashi back into a standing position, and gently holds their hands. “You still want to go on our date? You seemed pretty anxious earlier, we can always have a stay at home date.” Tadashi smiles fondly at Terushima, his constant care and concern will never cease to amaze them. Tadashi leans down and places a kiss on Terushima’s cheek. 

“Thank you, Yuu. But I bought something nice to wear, with the intention of going out. I’ll admit I was getting a little anxious but I’m good now, I promise. I am feeling much better, especially now that I know you like what I’m wearing.” Tadashi adds on shyly.

“Baby, I will always love whatever you wear. But when you dress up all fancy, I always want to show you off. Look how lucky a guy like me is to have a partner as beautiful as you.” Terushima brings their hands to his mouth and kisses the backs of Tadashi’s hands. Tadashi is a blushing mess. Honestly how did Terushima manage to say such things and not get embarrassed? But Tadashi would be lying if they said Terushima’s words didn’t help bring up their self-confidence. 

With that, the two of them set out for their date. Terushima didn’t miss an opportunity to compliment his partner, while not making them uncomfortable with the excess attention. How their freckles glow in the sunlight, and sandals make them look elegant. Tadashi knows they’ll have dysphoric days, but they can always count on their boyfriend to make them comfortable, reassuring them or just staying home in comfortable clothes. Tadashi truly is lucky to have a boyfriend like Terushima.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love to hear your thoughts! 。（＞ω＜。）Your gender and identity are valid, don't forget! 
> 
> Beta read by @chaotickatie03
> 
> ~ Cobalt <3


End file.
